music language
by pokemaniacJ
Summary: Misty,May and Dawn traveled because of the boys having Gf's but with a little help of songs the boys will realize how wrong the girls they picked for them  I'll be in the story too sorry amateur writer
1. Chapter 1

Talking

**Pokémon talking**

_Thinking_

_(doing something)_

_Flashbacks_

**Me (J): ok guys my first fic pls. no flames I am a supporter of poke/contest/ikarishipping if you're not a shipper of 1 of those shippings heh …WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**Misty: (sweat drop) you're a pure fan of those shippings are you?**

**J: super fan!**

**Ash: so what are we going to do here in this fic?**

**J: well I'm a fan of those shippings so… (Evil grin)**

**Drew: why are we here again?**

**May: she's a good writer?**

**J: no I'm not!**

**Dawn: I'm with May on this one!**

**Paul: who cares troublesome**

**J: hey don't be rude to Dawn!**

**Paul: make me (leave)**

**J: (evil grin) **

**Misty: Uh oh Paul you should apologize to her now I know her grin!**

**J: Misty don't warn him, and say the things to say here and I'll think of something**

**Misty: (sigh) PokemaniacJ doesn't own Pokémon or the songs here and look out for what's going to happen later you will be all laugh out Loud!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Poke girls

The sun beamed down on the blue haired girl who is sleeping soundly when…..

May: wake up!

Dawn screamed at the brunette at her face

May: oh sorry, it's just were late for rehearsals, c'mon we need to wake Misty.

Dawn and May went out of Dawn's room but Dawn looked at the mirror when she saw her hair very messy she was about to scream when her companion pulled her to Misty's room

While inside the red head was dreaming about a certain raven haired boy when…

May/Dawn: Misty wake up, Misty….WAKE UP!(honk)

Misty: WAHHHHHH!(Fell down the bed)

May: sorry you were sleeping like a rock were you dreaming again?

Misty: need to change the subject hey you two should get ready or we'll be late!

May: I'll go first!

Dawn: no me!

Misty: guys you both have bathrooms!

May/Dawn: thanks Mist!

Misty: yeah, welcome (glumly)

A painful memory Misty just forgot she remembers it again

_5 years ago_

_The boys are acting weird since they got back from their journey the girls decided to follow them. _

_May saw a contest and she wanted to join but she saw Drew and…_

_May: hey Drew do you like someone you know more than a friend?_

_Drew: why did you asked?_

_May: n-nothing just curious _

_Drew: well there's one girl she's very beautiful, nice eyes, I think she likes roses_

_May: is she a coordinator?_

_Drew: yeah a good one (walks away)_

_May: oh_

_When the contest is over which may has happily won she went to congratulate Drew for a great battle when she saw Drew kissing Brianna in the lips. May broken-heartily walk a way._

_After that May and Misty joined Dawn to spy on Pau/._

_They were in Misty's sisters' steak out car (A: N misty's sisters has many cars) when they got to the park they saw Paul inside a truck and a girl inside driving it._

_May: (with her binoculars) no way his in a truck with a girl driving it and….WHAT they're making out!_

_Dawn: WHAT? That's just wrong who's she?_

_May: no idea (gave her binoculars to dawn) maybe you know_

_Dawn: s-she's Z-Zoey_

_Misty just drove away so her friends can be all better but no luck it scars Dawn's heart_

_Lastly Misty went to one of Ash's battle when she would cheer for him in the bleachers like she always did when she was traveling with Ash. Well the first battle Ash won Misty cheered loudly like every one but Ash didn't see her because of her hood well at the back room Ash is on the phone talking with someone who seems irritated at he put he/she in loudspeaker the person said 'I'll be there in a sec'. Misty will see the mystery person is she is curious, somewhat jealous she don't know why. But when she saw the person it was Giselle the only girl Ash liked when their young. She then saw her in a cheerleader costume short skirt of course. She then kissed Ash in the lips from afar she thought he was kissing back, she then walks away trying not to cry. Now that they've know the secrets the boys are hiding, they decided to travel together to forget about the boys._

_When they got to sing-along town (A: N got this one fanfic I got writer's block sorry) there was a contest, no, it's not a Pokémon contest, it's a singing contest whoever won the contest will give an album contract. Dawn hesitate the others to join, but a lot of whining she convinced them._

_Announcer: ok welcome to sing-along town's singing contest first is…_

_Later_

_Announcer: now's the poke girls! Singing hot and cold_

_Misty: you change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_May: yeah you PMS like a bi*h I would know_

_Dawn: yeah you always speak always thinks critically I would know_

_Trio: I should know that you're no good for me…_

_May: cause or hot then you're cold_

_Misty: you're yes then you're no_

_Dawn: you're in then you're out you_

_May: you're up then you're down _

_Misty: you're wrong then it's right _

_Dawn: its black then its white_

_May: we fight we break up we kiss we make up_

_Dawn: you don't really want to stay no_

_May: you really have to go-oh_

_Dawn: you're hot then you're cold_

_Misty: you're in then you're out_

_Trio: you're up then you're down (bow)_

_Later_

_Announcer: and the winner who would get the contract is the …POKEGIRLS!_

_Dawn: I told you guys we're great_

_Misty: yeah!_

_May: yup!_

_Manager: Hi I'm you're new manager Olivia my studio is every where in the whole world so we can travel or sometimes have fun!_

_Trio: cool… alright we won!_

_Present_

The trio went out of the Pokémon center/hotel; Misty was wearing a tank-top that can see her belly button short shorts and sneakers and a vest May was wearing a tube that cant see her belly button, short skirt, and her trustworthy bandanna. Dawn is wearing her scarf, tube that can see her belly button, short skirts and her boots. They went inside a studio that has a "power house" sign that's where they will be recording for now in la rausse; it was very high-techy there.

Olivia: ok pokegirls I have a new song for you but try to be romantic this time Misty. Billy the song?

Billy (assistant of Olivia): here you go Olive

Olivia: (gave it to them)

Misty: ok! 123

Intro

Misty: I was riding shot gun with my hair un-done on the front seat of his car

He got 1 hand feel on the steering wheel the other on my heart I look around

Turned the radio down then he said "baby is there something wrong" then I said nothing

I was just thinking that we don't have a song then he said

Trio: our song was slamming screen door sneaking out late

tapping on you window and we're on the phone and you talk

real slow cause it's late and your mama doesn't know

our song is the way you laugh first date, man. I didn't kiss her but I should have

and when I got home before I said amen asking god if he could play it again…..

May: I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day

Has gone all wrong and been trampled on and lost and thrown away

Got to the hall way, well on my way to my loving bed

I almost didn't notice all the roses and a note that said…..

Trio: our song was slamming screen door sneaking out late

tapping on you window and we're on the phone and you talk

real slow cause it's late and your mama doesn't know

our song is the way you laugh first date, man. I didn't kiss her but I should have

and when I got home before I said amen asking god if he could play it again…..

Dawn: I've heard every album listen to the radio waiting for something to come along

That is good as our song cause….

Trio: our song was slamming screen door sneaking out late

tapping on you window and we're on the phone and you talk

real slow cause it's late and your mama doesn't know

our song is the way you laugh first date, man. I didn't kiss her but I should have

and when I got home before I said amen asking god if he could play it again…..

Done

Olivia: I… love it!

Billy: told you so you so Olive

Olivia: alright you three have the week off have some fun find some clothes because you all have a concert next month okay

Trio: thanks Olivia!

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>J: so what do you guys think?<strong>

**Ash: why are we boys only appeared in the flashback?**

**J: don't worry you guys will appear in the 2****nd**** chapter it will be a wild farfetched chase!**

**Paul: so that's what your planning so pathetic**

**J: (evil grin) Paul you will be the one who will get caught by the fan girls always, oh yeah you and dawn will (Cough) **

**Dawn: (gulp) Misty how do live with her?**

**Misty: because I trained her**

**J: Dawn stand next to the door please**

**Dawn: (obeyed it)**

**J: Misty (whisper to her ear) got it?**

**Misty: yup (grin)**

**J: (pulled Paul next to Dawn) NOW!**

**Misty: (opened the door to Dawn's bedroom)**

**J: (pushed the 2 to the room forcibly and fast then locked it) let's just leave them there for the night and let's see what will happen. K?**

**Every one: Okay J**

**J: please R&R **


	2. the boys are back

Talking

'**Pokémon talking'**

Thinking

_(_Doing something_)_

_Flashbacks_

'Whispering'

**J: hey I'm back oh yeah …..**

**Everyone: (looking at J)**

**J: what?**

**Misty: Dawn and Paul?**

**J: oh yeah them you know I heard thumping last night at their room (opened the door)**

**Dawn: (came out of the room blushing) **

**Paul: (same face as dawn for the first time with a shocked face)**

**Misty: uhh did you guys…..**

**Dawn/Paul: we don't want to talk about it **

**May: and did you know guys J was actually concern so she unlocked the door but you guys didn't opened it**

**Dawn/Paul: (gulp while blushing) w-when?**

**Drew: about 12:00 midnight **

**Dawn/Paul: (blush) we were kind of busy**

**Ash: doing what?**

**J: this is gong to take a while so Dawn, say it**

**Dawn: PokemaniacJ doesn't own Pokémon or the songs here K! (Uhh this is not the rating) **

**J: on with the story, now explain!**

Chapter2 part2

The boys are back

In la rausse five boys are at a park, one boy was a raven haired boy with chestnut eyes and a Pikachu on his shoulder that dream has come true, yes it was Ash Ketchum our favorite funny hero. Beside him is a green haired romantic boy who has a bunch of fan girls who is recently following him like he was their master, some call him a womanizer but he wasn't, and you got it again its Drew Hayden our favorite male coordinator. Behind him is a purple haired, cold hearted trainer who is an elite four member but he is on a journey to become stronger and find more powerful Pokémons to capture, yes it's Paul Shinji he is now traveling with a so called group that is powerful. And a new trainer who has full knowledge about Pokémon so he has the advantage to it the boy is Max Maple, May's little brother.

And a spiked brown haired who you can't see his eyes, the womanizer of the group but thanks to Max and congrounk he can get his control back, you guessed it its Brock Takeshi. The five decided four years ago to travel together, at first it's just an idea but the girls went missing all of the sudden when they got back. But they already have fixed girlfriends (A/N: what? there's a fixed marriage) which they left for one week to go look for some true love before they protest to their parents.

Drew: where are the girls?

Paul: we just need bad luck to see troublesome, gym leader, and Klutz

Ash: I'm not going to ask why bad luck

At that point they were already at the Pokémon center/hotel, they were at the restaurant at a private dining place because of the fan girls. While doing that they opened the radio, because there was nothing on TV.

Ash: hope something will be good(drinking a glass of water)

DJ: another song that will surprise you folks because of the lyrics, music and the singers by the way performed by Misty Waterflower….

Ash: (spit bit at Paul) WHAT?

Paul: really?(sarcastically)

Drew: we already know Misty is a singer now(he was going to eat a piece of what of his eating)

DJ: May Maple…..

Drew: (stunned) M-May too?

Paul: Of course all but Troublesome(chewing about to swallow)

DJ: and Dawn Hiraki the poke girls!

Paul: (choke) {cough}(drinks the glass of water) Pfft Troublesome's singing they don't just know music anymore(about to turn the channel)

Drew: (stopped him) don't be a critic so fast just, give it a try

Paul: Hn

Later

They were leaving to pay to cashier

Max: my big sister's singing is great!

Drew: I agree with you Max! did you guys know she could sing?

Ash: no

Brock: same as Dawn and Misty

Paul: I-I guess Dawn's singing is good

Everybody: (looking at Paul stunned)

Paul: what?

Ash: did you call Dawn by her name

Paul: oh guess so, but I forgot again

Brock: Paul, I know how to let a girl have the boy's attention and teasing is the top 1, this lecture is for you too Drew

Drew: why me?

Ash: because you tease May and gave her roses

Brock: you Ash you always argue with Misty and you said its fun to do it

Ash: well she is very amusing

Brock: nice word Ash

Ash: thanks Brock, now pay up! (A/N: they had a bet if Ash could say a bright word)

Brock: you won this time Ash!

Max: well we know the girls are singers now

Brock: yeah where to find them

Ash: I hope their ok

Drew: you mean Misty if your talking

Ash: well if you said that it was May you're talking about

Pikachu:** pika pi pika pikachupi 'Ash just admit you like Misty'**

Drew: ha Pikachu is with us

Ash: Pikachu!

Paul: I don't know you can't be strict to you're Pokémon

Ash: because I'm not like you

At that time their already at the park when suddenly their fan girls went on a rampage towards them, their instincts never failed them so they ran very fast about all around the park, but Paul was caught by 1 of the fan girls by the foot and got tackled by other fan girls

Paul: Hey! Get off me!

1 random fan girl: never! Our love for you is very great

Paul: oh that is just pathetic, hey help me guys!

Ash: c'mon Paul is in trouble!

Drew: use your Pikachu

Ash: Pikachu thunder bolt! (at the same time pulled Paul)

Pikachu: **Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu! (used thunder bolt)**

Paul: hurry while their still unconscious

By that time they were hiding behind the bushes and their eyes were caught by three girls

Ash: hey that red head seemed familiar

Drew: same as the brunette

Paul: so as the…. No way it's troublesome!

Ash: if that's Dawn… the red head if Misty!

Drew: so … that's May!

**Girls **

May, Misty and Dawn were heading out of the restaurant they just went to

May: I love it Olivia said we will have a week off!

Misty: I know all know she's cool but 1 week!

Dawn: huh? (Saw a purple boy behind the bushes) 'guys there's someone out there'

Misty: (noticed a raven haired boy)'he has company'

May: (noticed a green haired boy) 'not only one but 2!'

**At the boys**

Max: 'guys they noticed you'

Ash: 'sorry, we need to follow them'

Drew/Paul: 'we're stalking them? That's weird, creepy and a bad habit'

Ash: 'so….?'

Drew: 'we are so rubbing of on you'

Ash: 'I know' (grin)

Drew: 'let's go'

**At the girls**

They are heading to the Pokémon center/hotel to check in to their rooms to get their stalkers of their tails but they lured them to where they are staying. Ash said they were already staying there, and what luck their rooms are next to each other. But that makes the girls scared they didn't know who were they, photographers?

Well they need to get the bottom of this. After a few hours of researching, there was apiece of paper Misty noticed this so she picked it up to examine this and it was a letter

Misty read it aloud

'dear girls,

We would like to invite you to go to the Mall the food court we already talked to someone you girls already knew she said you will need some shopping so we would like to go with you give us the answer when you meet us.

We are looking forward to see you girls again'

Misty: no name?

May: and how do we know if we trust them?

Dawn: huh? why them?

May: Duh! It said '_we_'

Misty: May's right, but we need to reconsider they knew that we are going to the Mall

Dawn: well we need to… (seeing the duo are already out to the Mall) hey Wait!

Misty: oh yeah I need to write something to someone and reserve them a room

**Boys POV before the letter**

The boys went outside to get some fresh air then they bump into someone and it was Olivia at first she introduce herself she mentioned Misty, May and Dawn, the boys were stunned to know that they have met their manager then Olivia spilled that they need to go shopping so she had a mischievous smile, she insisted the boys to write them a letter to meet them there so that's what happened

**J: oh so that's what happened stay tuned for the next chapter a- **

**Dawn: J, do me a favor and. (whisper, whisper)**

**J: no problem! (pushed May and Drew inside May's bedroom) again leave them there**

**Paul: are you going to do that on every character?**

**J: maybe (smirking at Ash and Misty)**

**Ash: oh no **

**Misty: (sigh) here we go again pls. R&R**


	3. Pokemaniacs

**J: Thanks, for all of the reviews and the flames, don't worry, I love flames they are so helpful except the bad ones, I'll change it right to this chapter until the end!**

**Misty: so you're going to change the grammar **

**J: yes something wrong Dawn?**

**Dawn: Drew and May?**

**J: just open it I did lock it but I unlock it when I went to get a midnight snack again heard thumping oh yeah I'm going to tell the readers what happened in the end oh I dedicated this to my friends we just graduated, well this chapter it's all about the pokemaniacs (yawn) so sleepy (fell asleep) **

**Ash: don't we have to put her in her room?**

**Misty: I think I know the perfect revenge for her. Dawn, May, Drew and Paul. Call your cousins**

**Paul: to?**

**Misty: come here, they knew each other that's her classmates!**

**The girls: nice one!**

**Drew: but first PokemaniacJ does not own Pokémon or the songs but she owns our cousins**

Chptr2prt2

Pokemaniacs

In the entrance of La Rausse, six kids were talking to each other. The leader is a black haired big comedian trainer his name is Emil Flames. Second is a blue haired coordinator he is Josh Blizzard. The nerd and the last of the top three of the team is Lex Draghon. The writer is Carlos Shocker. In addition, the twins J and Jainie the only girls in the team. J is a pink haired girl with pigtails and a witch hat and pink magician attire. Well Jainie she is a blue haired with a ponytail and same as J's attire but blue and a magician hat. The rest they just went with T-shirts, jacket and jeans. "Finally here, I can't wait to go to the battle tower!" a pink haired girl jumped, "but we need a place to crash in" Emil said arms behind his head, just then J's cell phone rang

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_The only exception of mine_

J answered the phone "hello!" she said, on the other line Misty was already near the Mall 'hey j I already make reservations for you and your friends at the Pokémon center/hotel"

"What? That's the-"

"Yeah yeah we know so go, I know you're taking all of your friends so I made 4 reserved rooms K?"

"Why four?"

J asked but Misty hung up the phone and looked at her friends "guys we are staying in the Pokémon center/hotel!" she said very happily, actually loudly. That a dark purple haired boy heard it "does your loud mouth have a volume so you can turn your voice down", J almost shrieked at the voice because that's her worst rival ever "Z-Zeke?" "your voice can be heard by people miles away from here, KJ" he said as his two spikes in front of his head are almost near J's head, because he moved closer making J a little bit angry, he knew she doesn't like close quarters.

"Why do you even forget my name it only have 1 letter!" J was going to crotch kick him when all of her friends pulled her near the Pokémon center/hotel while J was saying "let me have him, let me have him!" "J will you stop it!" when they got there she was calm so she's the one who asked for their rooms, when they got their room number J and Jainie have separated because nurse Joy said that Misty have roommates for them. They are on their way to their rooms

**J's POV**

I was heading to my room when my mind drifted to Zeke, ughhh I hate it I hate Zeke I curse the day we met

_Flashback _

_5 years ago (not really the time we met in real life)_

_It was my second time of PE, again I have no friends to play volleyball because I don't know anyone yet but I was the assistant leader when my teacher told to gather our members. I recognize faces in my group I already gathered two people when I saw a purple haired boy I recognized his face and hair. I pushed him to our line then I think he was a bit red and said "hey I'm not your Boyfriend" I didn't answer because I know that he already have two Gfs and I'm not mean to take someone from someone. but after PE I was playing 'make believe Pokémon' and 4 boys came to me and stared playing with me they are Emil, Josh, Lex, Carlos and Zeke they all know it and we became friends. _

_End of flashback_

As I enter my room it was painted lightish red with side color of dark purple I actually liked those colors. I was unpacking my clothes and I realize that I have been using it for a quite long time they have shorten especially the skirt " later I'll tell Jainie to sew us new outfits". I dropped my hat accidentally when I realized a note

'Dear J,

You must be wondering why you and Jainie are separated well I have researched that you have a rival that you are angry with, well I am going to do my revenge of what you and Jainie did to me when you guys are still not traveling when you're at the gym the prank, payback time. No hard feelings

Ps I'm at the mall, I have a minor favor for you and Jainie bring some friends to have some bonding time

Misty'

Aw, man I know who Misty is talking about well if I'm going to suffer Jainie will too. I ran outside my room to invite my friends I know they'll come, what luck they agree to it. I changed my clothes to some that are bigger but I only found my old Pokémon ranger's outfit, yes I was a Pokémon ranger about 2 years ago, but I began to be a trainer (I have to admit being a trainer was the best thing that happened to my life). As I walked out of my room, my sister was in her own Pokémon ranger outfit, with a little touch of her own design.

**Misty's POV**

Okay as you all know when J and Jainie got here they'll kill me, other than that my day got worse when I saw Ash with his friends uhhhhh Drew and Paul I guess. I already knew Ash and his friends wrote that letter and I just want to talk to Ash like the old times I don't even care if he has a girlfriend as long as he is the old Ash I know and _love_. Ok delete the last one.

"Hey mist your awfully quiet, something wrong?" he asked me with his chestnut eyes looking very worried, ok he was kind of cute "oh nothing" I answered him, my cheek was heating up I could feel it, I really need a reason before he-

"Are you sure? You're kind of loss in your mind"

"I-I was just nervous if my cousins J and Jainie came here they'll kill me!" smart move Waterflower now they will think I'm a scaredy meouth wait still no laughing he looked a little bit scared too "Ash why are you looked so scared?" "Because we already met your cousins, and they are traveling with…"

"Misty!" a voice behind us called, aw man speak of the 2 trouble makers "hey J hey Jainie, I can see you're in your old Pokémon ranger outfit with a few adjustments"

**Normal POV**

"Well yeah we kind of knew who you're talking about in the letter and it's him right" Jainie said pointing to a boy with light purple hair, with one spike in his hair and eyes; he is wearing a black T-shirt inside the white jacket with a single light purple stripe. "Hey Cousin Paul" Ander said he is like Reggie, Paul's older brother "oh great it's the younger version of Reggie" Paul said sarcastically, while J was freaking out.

"WHY AM I ROOMMATES WITH ZEKE!"

"Well, one-you two don't get along very well, two- payback time and three- I know your dirty little secrets". Misty winked at the last part she said that made J blush

"hey KJ what is your secret?" her blush disappeared when she heard the voice "why should I tell you Zeke" her face was now reddening again when she turned around then noticed how close they are

"Well, well, well my younger version now is here" Zeke stepped away from the blushing J and went to his cousin "hello cousin Paul" he smirked.

He noticed Dawn was sitting next to Paul "I'm so glad you dumped Zoey and found another one that is finally attractive" Paul turned his head away from Dawn so she wouldn't see his blush.

" Zeke shouldn't you be making out with her somewhere by now" Paul smirked as he pointed to J with his thumb as his blush disappeared, now it's Zeke's turn to blush "w-well you should know we're rivals that hadn't seen each other in person since we graduated 3 yrs ago" he said as his blush disappeared.

"Then how do you guys knew how many badges if you two didn't seen each other for 3 years?" Ash asked while scratching his head

"We always call each other to know that"

"Oh yeah last time were in a tie right? So… How many badges did you already got J?"

"Let's say it together so we can know who got more Kay?"

"5 badges" they said together, and then J pouted to know their still in a tie

"Anyhow I will beat you! I will go to the battle tower later" J said as she sat down next to Misty's seat "oh yeah the minor favor I want you Jainie and J to design us some clothes!" Misty said while she looked at Jainie and J "well we are going to sew one for us, well then let's shop first!" Jainie said as she stands up

"But sis I want to eat first"

"We need to shop first"

"" J said as she did her puppy dog eyes

"Oh right J, but just one snack"

After 30 minutes they head to the shops, one shop caught Janie's eyes. she dragged the girls there. "Let's split up to get the clothes we needed, I'll make some minor adjustments" Jainie said as she skipped to the racks. The girls, except J, went to look some of the clothes while the boys and J sat at one of the couches…..

**J: (woke up) Ughhh... wha ZEKE!**

**Zeke: well don't blame me Misty said to carry you to your room**

**J: (blush) M-MISTY!**

**Misty: oh well, it was fun while it lasted oh yeah J wants to apologize to the readers for a long time to update**

**Readers: (throwing daggers at J)**

**J: (dodges al of the attacks) I SAID I WAS SORRY! (Running from the readers)**

**Ash: *sigh* R&R**

_Preview (to know what will happen next)_

"_Ashy! I'm here" as _ said while we told the girls to hide before, they see them. _

"_What? How did you find us?" Ash for the first time saw glared at the brunette _

"_I think it's destiny for us, two, to meet here Drew" the red head said as she leaned over to Drew, as he backed away causing her to fall. I smirked at the scene, and turned into a scowl to talk. "What destiny? He lives here you girls are just stalking us" I glared at the other red head because I knew that my parents are so gullible to trust her. They had better know she just wanted our wealth she doesn't read me like a book. Like her two friends with my best friends._


End file.
